The present invention relates to a novel denture brush structure.
Dentures require constant cleaning to maintain their integrity and appearance. In the past, persons have used tooth brush type structures to clean dentures. However, it has been found that dentures possess a special problem in that a multitude of surfaces must be cleaned that are not encountered in the normal cleansing of natural teeth.
In the past, many brushes have been proposed to clean teeth utilizing a plurality of sets of bristles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,123,407 and 5,331,704 show tooth brushes that include sets of bristles on opposite surfaces or different flanges that extend from the head portion of the brush.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,190,277, 2,236,034, and 5,465,449 show denture brushes in which bristles are extended out from the head portion of a brush in various directions and at various angles.
Although brushes of various configurations have been proposed to clean dentures, none of the prior art brushes permits the user to apply firm pressure to the brush by use of the thumb in order to clean the outer surface of the dentures as well as the inside portion of the dentures having a groove for carrying adhesive.